


Playing Nurse

by reinadefuego



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Lexa would rather her arm fall off than see Clarke worried.Written for challenge #540 - "remainder" | challenge #534 - "leather" at femslash100.





	

Clarke eases the jacket off Lexa's shoulders and cringes at the sight beneath. The wound is open and festering, yet Lexa feels no pain whatsoever.

"This won't heal if I don't cut the rot out."

"Do it." She thought it was just an ant bite. A red bump on her shoulder she could ignore like usual. Clearly there was something else in that bite.

Clarke eases the knife in and starts cutting. The smell of putrefaction makes bile sting her throat, but this _is_ necessary. If they don't clean the wound, Lexa could get blood poisoning, or worse.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Lexa purses her lips, grips the chair. "Keep going."


End file.
